Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Ghivizzani, Steven, C RESEARCH & RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 764-GTARD_abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 2773-narrative.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography & References Cited 9. Facilities & Other Resources 10. Equipment Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Ghivizzani, Steven, C This proposal requests partial support for the 5th International Meeting on Gene and Cell Therapies for Arthritis and Related Disorders to be held in Seattle Washington, at the Bell Harbor Conference Center April 29-May 1, 2008. The purpose of the meeting is to increase our understanding of rheumatologic and orthopaedic disorders, and the application of genetic, biologic and cell-based technologies for their treatment. The long- term goals of this continuing series of meetings are to accelerate pre-clinical research and development of these treatment approaches, and facilitate their translation into clinical application. The specific aims of the current meeting will be to convene 31 speakers that represent critical aspects of the relevant scientific areas with a total of up to 100 participants for a three day conference to review and discuss scientific progress, establish collaborative relationships and chart future research directions. The meeting program will feature a keynote address and eight sessions that broadly address Developments in Gene Transfer Technologies, Gene and Biological Approaches for Arthritis, Innovative Approaches to Immunomodulation, Strategies for Bone and Cartilage Healing, Regulatory Issues and Clinical Studies for Arthritis, and Bone and Cartilage Repair. There will also be a poster session as well as a dedicated oral session for Young Investigators, enabling all attendees the opportunity to actively participate in the conference. Project Description Page 6